


If There Be Any Sorrow

by Elizabeth (anghraine)



Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Character Death, Double Drabble, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Sisters, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/pseuds/Elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after Lucy flew off with Han and Chewbacca, she discovers the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If There Be Any Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puffadango](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=puffadango).



> Quasi-AU for _The Adventures of Lucy Skywalker._

Lucy screamed.

Han jerked awake. His cabin was pitch-dark and he heard nothing but the sound of Lucy's breaths. He might have thought he'd dreamed it if the breaths weren't quick, shallow gasps, followed by a rustle of blankets. Or if it hadn't happened dozens of times before.

He'd half-expected it, this time.

There was another, harsher rustle: Lucy shoving her arms into her robe. Han tried to squint in her direction.

“Lucy? You –” He yawned.

“Sorry. Just Yavin,” she said, and leaned over to kiss him. “Go back to sleep. It's all right.”

The door was closing behind her before he could reply, but she obviously hadn't used one of her magic tricks on him. He was wide-awake now.

Three years ago, he'd been rather sorry to see the Rebel base blasted out of the sky, rather regretted the death of their sharp, fierce princess—he'd liked her, by the end. But it'd been something else for Lucy, who grieved as if she'd lost a lifelong friend, did her very poor best to hide it, and seemed as confused by herself as Han. Now they knew why.

Lucy had been white and shaking when she returned from Dagobah. “Yoda's dead,” she'd said, and “he told me everything—it's true—and there's more. I'm not the only child. Except now.” She gave a high, screeching laugh that Han felt reasonably sure would haunt _his_ dreams. “We were twins. The Skywalker twins.”

“Twins?” he said blankly.

“Leia and me. She was my twin sister.” Her face crumpled even as she kept laughing. “My _sister._ ”


End file.
